Ojos en la espalda
by salotwilighter1
Summary: La muerte de un amigo siempre duele, y mas si ese amigo es como tu hermano. Eso le sucedió a Edward Cullen/—Siempre me preguntaré por que te fuiste—Susurré mientras sentía como mis ojos se humedecían. Suspiré pesadamente—Debi prestarte mis ojos


**Para no crear conflicto alguno, desde ya digo QUE LA LETRA DE LA CANCION QUE ESTA EN NEGRITA NO ES MIA. Se llama "Ojos en al espalda" de Cumbia Ninja**

* * *

_**Hay que tener, ojos en la espalda**_

_**Como sensores que activan una alarma**_

_**En esta jungla, nadie te salva**_

_**Confía en nadie, ten ojos en la espalda.**_

No puedes perder detalle alguno cuando estas en la calle. Cada uno debería tener ojos en la espalda, así, de esa manera podría cuidar de sí mismo. Porque seamos sinceros, si no eres tú, nadie más te salvará. Te están robando, la gente, en lugar de llamar a la policía, se esconde para no ser los siguiente. Eso fue lo que le sucedió a mi mejor amigo, Jasper.

Aún recuerdo ese fatídico día en el que recibí la llamada

_FlashBack_

_Yo estaba en la cocina, haciendo la cena para Bella, mi novia y para mí, cuando el teléfono sonó. Como yo estaba ocupado, fue Bella la que atendió._

_—¡EDWARD!—Gritó horrorizada haciendo que soltara el cuchillo y corriera hacia donde estaba ella. Cuando la vi mi rostro se desfiguró de preocupación. Tapaba su boca tratando de acallar sus sollozos mientras las lágrimas caían sin control alguno por sus mejillas._

_—¡Bella!—Llegué a su lado y tomé su rostro entre mis manos—¿Que sucede cielo?—Ella señaló el teléfono que seguía en el suelo. Lo tomé y lo puse en mi oído para escuchar los sollozos de una mujer—¿Hola?_

_—¡Edward!—Era Alice, mi hermanita—Edward, tienes que venir al hospital en el que trabaja papá_

_—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?—Pregunté preocupado._

_—Le dispararon a Jasper cuando intentaron robarle. Ahora está muy grave._

_Me congelé al escuchar esas palabras_

_—Enseguida salgo para allá_

_FinFlasBack_

Con Bella salimos lo mas rápido posible y cuando lo hicimos, Jasper ya habia salido del quirófano, pero solo podían entrar a verlo de a uno. Yo fui el último. Mientras esperaba, me puso a hablar con mi papá y sus palabras no eran nada alentadoras.

_"Lo lamento mucho Edward, pero Jasper no pasa de esta noche"_

Esas palabras me destruyeron por dentro. Mi amigo. Mi hermano del alma, prácticamente en su lecho de muerte.

Cuando fue mi momento de entrar me puse a llorar. Estaba pálido, casi ni podía mantener los ojos abierto. Mi padre tenía razón. Jasper no resistiría.

Me contó que había salido con un compañero de universidad para comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban para un trabajo, cuando dos tipos se le acercaron. Les querían robar. Uno sacó un arma y en ese momento él supo que las cosas no iban a terminar nada bien. En un momento, su compañero encontró la oportunidad para escapar, cosa que hizo, dejando solo a Jasper. Así son las cosas, ya no puedes confiar en nadie. Jasper les dio todo su dinero que no era mucho dado que solo iban a comprar un par de cosas, pero cometió el error de verlos a la cara y ahi las cosas se pusieron feas. Le dispararon dos veces antes de entrar a correr. Lo encontró un joven de unos 25 años y enseguida llamó a una ambulancia hasta terminar aquí.

Esa noche, exactamente a las 4:30, Jasper murió

_**Tienes que ver,**_

_**lo que otros no ven**_

_**anda listo**_

_**porque no se sabe quien es quien**_

Lo que nadie puede ver, es lo más peligroso. Debes estar atento a todo lo que te rodea. Hay que salir a las calles preparado con la idea de que tal vez sea tu último día de vida. No conocemos a todas las personas, ni siquiera terminamos de conocer a nuestros de amigos completamente. Nunca se sabe quién es quién. Un familiar tuyo, puede ser tu propio asesino.

**_Ellos vienen por ti_**

**_esperando a que estes solo_**

**_un descuido y te matan_**

**_en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_**

Lo peor de todo, es que esperan a que estés solo e indefenso para atacar. Si no hubiera sido por el arma, a pesar de ser dos, Jasper hubiera podido escapar fácilmente. Practicaba artes marciales y era muy bueno con las estrategias. Pero lamentablemente las cosas sucedieron de otra forma.

Estas en una situación como esa y en el mas mínimo descuido te matan. Así pasó con Jasper. Solo miró a los hombres esos y lo terminaron matando.

_**Cada paso que des**_

_**lo hagas en secreto**_

_**si estas en movimiento**_

_**que parezca que estas quieto**_

_**Si estas llegando que crean que te fuiste**_

Cuidadoso y precavido. Así hay que ser en estos tiempos. Nadie debe darse cuenta de lo que estás haciendo. Cada paso debe ser secreto. Si estas moviéndote, los demás deben pensar que estas quieto. Si llegas, haz de cuenta que te fuiste. Mira a tu al rededor y desconfía de todos porque cualquiera puede ser tu victimario y tú la víctima.

_**Ojos en la espalda**_

_**Ojos en la espalda**_

Hay que tener ojos en la espalda

_**Esta es la realidad en que vivimos**_

_**y duele cuando uno pierde a un ser querido**_

Lamentablemente esta es la maldita realidad en la que vivimos. Caminas por ahi con miedo de terminar muerto. Duele en lo más profundo de si cuando pierdes a un ser querido. Sientes que te arranca una parte imprescindible de ti.

_**La calle a mi me llama**_

_**pero no esta en mi destino**_

_**que tome la venganza**_

_**y me convierta en asesino**_

Estuve tentado a salir la calle y buscar al maldito asesino de mi mejor amigo, pero recapacite y me puse a pensar que no está en mi destino tomar a venganza y convertirme en asesino. No puedo rebajarme a ese nivel. A demás, si asesino al tipo, Jasper no reviviría para estar conmigo y su familia.

**_Aunque me duela en el alma_**

**_tengo que aceptarlo_**

**_Ser el ejemplo pa ustedes_**

**_pa' que haya un cambio_**

Aunque me duela y me enfurezca tengo que aceptarlo. No puedo salir a la calle como un loco buscando venganza. Tengo que ser todo lo contrario. Dar el ejemplo para que haya un cambio favorable.

_**Pero despierta que aqui nadie te salva**_

_**Ojos en la espalda**_

_**Ojos en la espalda**_

_**Ten cuidad (Ten cuidado)**_

_**Piensalo bien (Piensalo bien)**_

_**Hay que tener ojos en la espalda**_

_**Ten mucho cuidado**_

_**Piensalo bien**_

_**Tienes que tener ojos en la espalda**_

_**Para seguir de pie**_

_**siemrpe faltan un par de ojos**_

_**asi como sobran**_

_**los que matan a su antojo**_

Dos ojos en la cara nunca son suficientes. Siempre nos van a hacer falta, del mismo modo como sobran personas que matan a su antojo. Esa es una triste realidad de la que nadie se puede salvar.

**_Si tarde te enteraste_**

**_que al cielo ya te fusite_**

**_Echale una mirada a quien te quiere_**

**_a quien quisiste_**

Si tarde te enteraste, ya no podrás hacer nada porque puede que estés muerto. Puede sonar cruel y duro, pero asi son las cosas. Aprovecha a las personas que te quieren y a las que tu quieres, puede ser que no las vuelvas a ver nunca mas

_**Lloran mis pestañas**_

_**sus brazos estan rotos**_

_**vivien sus azañas**_

_**pa' no sentirse solo**_

_**Siempre me pereguntaré por que te fuiste**_

_**Debi prestarte mis ojos.**_

Miré las estrellada que se posaban en el oscuro firmamento rodeando una hermosa luna llena. Los recuerdos me invadieron.

El día que lo conocí

El día que me confesó su amor por mi hermana menor, Alice

Lo celoso que se puso cuando Emmett, mi hermano mayor, confesó que le gustaba Rosalie, su también hermana mayor.

Y lo que más le agradezco, el día que me presentó a Bella, mi actual novia y futura esposa.

Volví a mirar el cielo con un poco de melancolía.

—Siempre me preguntaré porque te fuiste—Susurré mientras sentía como mis ojos se humedecían. Suspiré pesadamente—Debí prestarte mis ojos—Miré el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—¿Otra vez aquí?—Me sobresalté al escuchar la dulce voz de Bella. Me giré para volver a verla enfundada en ese hermoso vestido color negro que acentuaba su hermosa figura.—Ven Edward. Tu eres el anfitrión de la fiesta. No puedes irte asi como asi—Sonrio dulcemente.

—Lo lamento—Me acercó a ella y la abracé—Solo estaba recordando.

—¿Jasper?—Adivinó por donde rondaban mis pensamientos. Asentí—Yo también lo extraño mucho cariño. Nos hace falta su tranquilidad... Y al pequeño Jasper le hace falta su padre.

Suspiré recordando al pequeño de risos rubios. Él es el calco de su padre. Días después de la muerte de Jasper, Alice se enteró que tenía cinco semanas de embarazo. Yo le debo mucho al pequeño Jasper, que le pusieron así en honor a su padre, porque el salvó la vida de mi hermana. Ella estuvo muy depresiva. Tenía miedo de dejarla sola y que cometiera una estupidez, pero cuando se enteró de su embarazo, ella se juró a si misma que seguiría adelante por su hijo, nada mas. Ni siquiera iba a volver a aceptar los cortejos de un hombre. En su vida, solo hay espacio para un chico... y ese es Jasper jr.

—De acuerdo—Nos separamos—Entremos que tenemos una celebración que hacer—Sonrei mientras la arrastraba hasta el interior del salón donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de personas que pasaron más o menos lo mismo que mi familia y yo.

Un par de meses luego de lo de Jasper, Alice, Bella y yo decidimos abrir un hogar en el cual le damos apoyo psicológico y emocional a las familias de víctimas ciadas en las calles, asi como sucedió con mi amigo.

Bella me empujó al escenario, para que yo de un discurso.

—Ok. No se por dónde empezar—Miré a todos los presentes que tenían toda su atención puesta en mi—Debo decirles que estoy muy feliz al ver el gran progreso que hemos tenido durante estos cuatro años. Siempre se suma alguien nuevo para poder ayudar y eso es lo que más me gusta. Me encanta saber que puedo servir de algo. Nosotros—Señalé a las personas que vienen a este lugar buscando ayuda y a mi—Somos el ejemplo a seguir para muchas personas. De nada sirve vengarse. Hacer eso no revive a nuestros seres queridos. Pero si seguimos, así, vamos a poder lograr un cambio. También, podemos ayudar a las personas para que sean precavidas. Debes tener mucho cuidado cuando estas caminando por la calle. Debes mirar cuidadosamente todo a tu al rededor. Sé que es difícil, pero no imposible—Y toda la gente comenzó a aplaudir.

Miré a Alice que aplaudía feliz a pesar de tener su rostro repleto de lágrimas. El pequeño Jasper estaba parado delante de ella mirándome con una enorme sonrisa. Emmett, Rosalie y mis padres aplaudían emocionados. Y mi Bella... Ella estaba parada con nuestra pequeña hija Renesmee de dos años mientras me miraba emocionada y orgullosa.

Suspirando me giré para poder ver mejor el cartel que estaba colgado en la pared donde rezaba:

_"Este centro de ayuda fue abierto en memoria de Jasper Hale."_

_"Ojos en la espalda"_

_._

_**Ten cuidad (Ten cuidado)**_

_**Piensalo bien (Piensalo bien)**_

_**Hay que tener ojos en la espalda**_

_**Ten mucho cuidado**_

_**Piensalo bien**_

_**Tienes que tener ojos en la espalda**_

* * *

**Este OneShot esta basado en una cancion que me encanta "Ojos en la espalda" de Cumbia Nija. Espero que les haya gustado**

**Que les parecio? Merece Reviews?**


End file.
